Silence à l'aube
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: C'est une victoire à l'aigre goût de défaite pour Lal Mirch, chef du COMSUBIN. Dans les plaines lumineuses de Sibérie, elle regarde faillir son dernier disciple. 56Lal. OS pré-canon.


Hum. J'était partie en mode Fluff Master totale pour cette chose, vraiment, je comprends pas comment ça a pu tourner à la quasi-deathfic... Le contexte ou... ou le couple... peut-être... ?

Enfin bref, une fic inutile de plus pour vous tous. Et me revoilà dans la romance guimauve/angsteuse. À la bonne heure. Faut vraiment que je ponde un jour cette idée crack Sherlock/KHR crossover, juste pour donner un peu de gaieté à mon profil.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Ce manga et ses personnages sont la création d'Akira Amano et tous les droits lui en sont réservés.

Pairing : Colonello x Lal Mirch

Warnings : Violence. Un peu de sang. Fluff, angst, débilité profonde. Impolitesse (lol). Mention de beaucoup de morts et manipulative!Timoteo (un jour faudra que je le décrive façon canon, quand même. Histoire de me débarrasser de cette vision de connard fini que j'ai de lui...). Enfin, malgré tout ça, HAPPY ENDING EVERYONE.

Note : Se déroule pré-canon, donc avant la malédiction des arcobaleno. N'a rien à voir avec mon autre fic **Dans la lumière**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Silence à l'aube<strong>

Lal agrippa la pierre sale avec force. Deux de ses ongles se brisèrent sous le coup, entamant sa peau et laissant dans leur sillage quelques gouttes écarlates. Leur craquement trancha sur le murmure en sourdine du vent — aigu, précis. À côté d'elle, Colonello laissa échapper une expiration trop sifflante. Chez lui, c'étaient les os brisés qui s'étaient changés en flûtes.

- La ferme, dit-elle inutilement.

Il n'était plus en mesure de la comprendre, de toute façon. Trop de sang perdu. Trop de sifflements dans sa poitrine écrasée. S'il levait la tête, elle verrait sans doute une pupille dilatée et l'autre non, la dissymétrie de son expression hagarde, et déjà peut-être le vide béant de la mort dans son silence.

En ce sens, elle les sentait similaires ; lui et sa cacophonie interne, elle et ses entrailles figées dans la glace.

Sur le morceau de mur derrière lequel ils étaient abrités, ses doigts laissaient des traces sanglantes. Elle ne savait plus si c'était le sien, ou celui d'un ennemi, ou celui du trou par lequel la vie de Colonello fuyait. L'orifice écarlate à l'odeur de brûlé, fumant encore dans l'air glacé du matin.

Colonello ne bougea pas.

Elle avait fait son possible. Elle avait déchiré son propre manteau malgré le froid mordant, avait extrait la balle sans hésiter, avait colmaté la plaie, avait combattu l'hémorragie. Mais il faisait si _froid_. La température était si basse. Le vent griffait assidûment chaque centimètre de peau à découvert et s'infiltrait dans le corps affaibli comme autant de poison. La sueur de Colonello se solidifiait en glaçons qu'elle chassait régulièrement. Ses propres inspirations lui donnaient l'impression d'avaler de la neige. Son buste sans protection la lançait de plus en plus, ses bras gelaient, à chaque seconde ses paupières s'alourdissaient sous la fatigue d'après-combat…

Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à bouger dans tous les sens, désorientés, dans les rues indiscernables de cette bourgade sibérienne où chaque ombre cachait un piège. Où l'ennemi connaissait le terrain et où la ville même semblait vivre. Assassine. Cruelle.

Où une balle arrivait si vite depuis la pénombre d'une boutique affaissée.

Et Lal avait tout de même mené l'assaut. Dans un terrain défavorable, avec un nombre insuffisant d'hommes, d'une façon hasardeuse à peine digne d'un débutant. Elle avait dédaigné la ruse ennemie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait sous-estimé l'adversaire. Il avait fallu que cette fois fût le jour où elle emmenait sa plus jeune unité avec elle.

Elle en avait vu tomber, des hommes, _ses_ hommes, de valeureux combattant — _une bande de mollusques, un bataillon indigne de couilles molles sans cervelle_, avait-elle dit avant le départ. Et ces couilles molles avaient couru sans hésiter à sa suite, efficaces et courageux et continuant à tirer même en voyant leurs camarades tomber comme des mouches, à travers leurs larmes et leurs sanglots, montrant pour la première fois l'ardeur et la ténacité qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir leur inculquer.

Ils étaient tombés. Trente hommes. Trente idiots qu'elle avait connus par noms et par reproches pendant des années de son entraînement spartiate. Trente garçons tout juste sortis du sein tendre de leurs mères, aux yeux bravaches et aux corps bancals. Au sourire encore innocent plissant leurs mentons imberbes.

_Vingt-neuf_, corrigea-t-elle. _Vingt-neuf_.

Vingt-neuf morts et un presque-cadavre.

Elle avait rendu coup pour coup. Pour chaque corps qu'elle voyait, elle abattait dix cibles. Mais le village entier s'était armé à l'avance, hommes et femmes et parfois enfants et murs — ces murs, ces explosions, ces silences étouffants qui précédaient la détonation. Les lames d'air traversées par le feu. La neige réfléchissante qui leur brûlait les yeux et les ralentissait. Le bruit mat et tremblant d'un mur heurtant le sol… des séismes miniatures sous la chute de tous ces idiots téméraires. De ses idiots.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre quelque part au milieu de cet enfer. Couvert d'engelures voraces.

Sa respiration semblait assourdissante pour quelqu'un dont le cœur s'était arrêté. Les volutes empressées de vapeur qui s'échappaient de ses narines continuaient pourtant, inlassablement, à lui prouver qu'elle vivait encore. Qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des cadavres déjà saupoudrés de neige.

Lal regarda la poitrine de Colonello, où s'entassait le tissu rêche de son manteau, gorgé de sang brunâtre mi-gelé mi-coagulé. La lumière naissante révélait chaque seconde un peu plus la pâleur bleutée de son visage, ses lèvres violacées et fendues, la vivacité de ses iris fixés sur elle…

Elle sursauta. Puis sentit quelque chose de merveilleusement familier craqueler la surface de ses émotions figées.

De l'agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous réveillé ? grogna-t-elle.

Il grimaça. Elle comprit avec un tremblement qu'il essayait d'étirer ses lèvres gercées en un sourire arrogant.

- Vous… ne devriez p-pas, ah, justement me demand-der de rester éveillé ? À gennnnoux près d-de moi ?

- Tu veux crever, abruti ? Arrête de parler. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. J'ai pas envie de devoir traîner ton cadavre jusqu'à ta mère. Tu serais la risée de tout le monde.

Elle pensa aux vingt-neuf enfants qui ne pourraient plus jamais jaser sur personne. Son cœur mort s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa poitrine en peine.

Sans surprise, mais avec beaucoup, beaucoup de colère — _désespoir, douleur, _—, elle vit son sourire ensanglanté s'élargir un peu plus.

- C-Content de v-voir que vous allez bien, chefff.

- La ferme. Si ta connerie ne te tue pas, je te jure que je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

_Mensonges_, pensa-t-elle. _Tu ne seras plus jamais capable de porter la main sur lui. Plus jamais capable de le toucher, de le regarder en face, de _te_ regarder en face. Pas le dernier de tes enfants_.

Il resta silencieux. Pendant une seconde horrible, elle tendit l'oreille à la recherche de son souffle alourdi, les yeux étroitement fermés, ses mains tremblantes pressées dans son dos contre la pierre rugueuse. Un flash orangé apparut derrière ses paupières closes lorsque le premier rayon du soleil caressa son corps.

- Chef, dit Colonello.

Lal se demanda si c'était lui ou son fantôme qui parlait. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Chef, répéta-t-il. Mettez vos m-mains sous vos bras. Vous allez choper des engelures.

Un soupir sanglotant lui échappa.

- Tu es celui de nous deux qui s'est fait tirer dessus, Colonello. Ne viens pas _me_ donner des conseils. T'es complètement ridicule.

- Sérieusement, chef. Vos mains. C'est utile, vous nous dites t-toujours de faire attention à nos mains. Et les vôtres sont trop jolies pour être abîmées comme ça.

Quelque chose comme un battement lui vrilla la poitrine.

- Ta gueule, Colonello. Sérieusement, ta gueule. Est-ce que tu es vraiment incapable de fermer ta grande gueule même quand ta vie en dépend ?

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Les dents de son subordonné apparaissaient dans son sourire, rouges, des taches de souillure dans la pureté de son expression. Il n'y avait aucune trace de douleur sur son visage fatigué. Juste une joie infantile, irréelle, semblable à ces nuits couvertes où soudain la percée d'un nuage laisse entrevoir la lumière irradiante de la lune.

- C'est rare que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, murmura-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il ne bégayait pas sous le claquement de sa mâchoire, juste une seconde avant ?

- J'aime ça…

- FERME ta putain de gueule !

- Vous pouvez pas vous mettre notre mort sur le dos, chef. Rappelez-vous. En temps de guerre, la culpabilité signifie la mort. Il faut la réserver pour les périodes de paix, quand on a l'impression de ne pas souffrir assez. Rappelez-vous, chef.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je-

- Alors arrêtez ça. Vivre ou mourir. C'est les seules choses autorisées. Vivre surtout. On était fiers de partir avec vous. Tellement fiers. Tellement heureux que vous nous fassiez enfin confiance. Trois ans qu'on attend ça, vous savez ?

C'était là, cette pression, dans sa gorge. Un nœud de souffle et de sang et de larmes. Une boule de douleur et de fierté. _Ses gosses_. Ses fiers combattants. Chacun d'eux plus stupide et valeureux que tous les chefs du COMSUBIN réunis. Et le dernier d'entre eux mourant à ses pieds au milieu de la neige boueuse, avec son sourire souillé et ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. Innocent, toujours, stupide et valeureux et toujours un enfant.

- Lal Mirch. Lal, dit-il, comme pour tester la texture de son nom sur ses lèvres.

Elle eut un spasme.

- Lal, reprit-il. Lal. Lal.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, feignant l'agacement qui avait disparu dans sa gorge encombrée.

- Tu te rappelles, ce jour avec les photos d'identité ? Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Qui te permet de me parler comme ça ?

- S'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?

Sa voix était faible. C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette _stupide_ conversation que sa voix faiblissait. Elle hocha la tête, sans savoir s'il l'avait vue, et ses mains se crispèrent contre le pan de mur. Elle sentit ses écorchures la brûler.

- J'ai filé un peu d'argent au photographe pour qu'il prenne une photo de nous deux. Tu te souviens ?

- Bien sûr, croassa-t-elle. Encore une de tes idées d'abruti. Tu as fini par me piéger le temps qu'il prenne la photo.

- Merveilleux souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? (et son sourire grandissait encore, un filet de sang immédiatement gelé perlant sur son menton) C'est la seule fois où j'ai réussi à te surprendre.

Elle eut envie de lui répondre que ce n'était pas vrai. Que cette nuit, cette affreuse nuit, ils avaient tous réussi à la surprendre.

- Si tu t'attends à ce que je te complimente, tu-

- Tu veux bien regarder dans la poche de droite sur ma poitrine ?

_Quoi, celle juste en-dessous de la plaie_ _? _eut-elle envie de demander. À la place, elle libéra ses mains et se traîna sur ses genoux jusqu'à la forme immobile de Colonello. Le soleil pâle créait un halo dans ses cheveux blonds et humides, comme des traces de l'auréole qu'il porterait dans peu de temps. Peut-être. Lal ne savait plus rien des anges ni des dieux dans cet enfer de glace où pourrissaient ses enfants.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réussi à ouvrir la poche scellée par le sang solidifié. Les doigts tremblant de froid et d'autre chose, elle sortit un papier qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à déplier de ses mains gourdes. Dessus elle se vit, la surprise mêlée à la colère sur ses traits, et Colonello enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, son visage tordu dans le même sourire juvénile que celui que son presque-cadavre portait à l'instant. Ses mains étaient sans force mais elle agrippa la photo avec hargne, soudain terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle tombât au sol.

- Cette photo, dit Colonello sans la quitter des yeux. Je ne m'en sépare jamais. Je l'ai toujours sur moi, quelque part, dans une poche, dans un revers, contre mon cœur.

- La ferme, souffla Lal. Tais-toi. Tu vas mourir, sinon. Ne meurs pas. Je t'interdis de mourir.

- Pas possible, chef, répondit-il en saisissant ses deux mains chancelantes dans une poigne étonnamment ferme.

Il pressa leurs mains liées sur le tissus imbibé qui couvrait sa blessure.

- J'ai la poitrine trouée. Je ne peux plus retenir les sentiments, maintenant. Ils fuient.

Ses doigts étaient froids et secs. Pâles et longs. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de leur étreinte.

- Des secours vont arriver, Colonello. Tais-toi. Tu auras le temps de me servir tes niaiseries plus tard. _Tais-toi_.

- Non, Lal. Je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion. Je peux pas mourir sans te l'avoir dit.

- M'avoir dit quoi ?

La fin de sa question s'écrasa dans un sanglot, une secousse soudaine et douloureuse de son cœur ressuscité. La boule dans sa gorge avait doublé de volume. Ses yeux laissaient échapper des larmes lentes et acides qui se solidifiaient tout de suite sur ses joues.

Colonello se tut un instant.

- Un baiser pour le mourant, déclara-t-il. Je veux un baiser.

- Je t'en ferai un si tu te tais. Je t'en ferai un quand on sera rentrés, et ensuite je vais _tellement_ te botter le cul, Colonello, que tu accueilleras vraiment la mort à bras ouverts. Oh, je vais devenir tellement plus infernale. Tu vas regretter d'avoir survécu. Je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Je te le promets.

Elle parlait dans le néant en promesse décousues, vides de sens, pour combler le silence, pour ne pas entendre le souffle graduellement plus fin et l'auréole graduellement plus visible. Le froid s'infiltrait dans ses jambes par son pantalon trempé, mais elle ne quitta pas sa position à genoux près de lui, elle ne se tut pas, elle draina tout l'espoir qu'elle pouvait de sa poigne encore sensible autour de ses mains écorchées. Un espoir translucide. À peine tangible. Filigrané de vide.

Ses yeux restaient ouverts et immobiles dans les siens, parfois un peu égarés, parfois traversés par une seconde de lucidité où elle pouvait lire tout l'amour silencieux qu'il lui portait. Elle imaginait qu'elle pouvait sentir son pouls contre le sien, qu'ils étaient accordés, que la vie s'insufflait par le contact de leurs poignets. Que son cœur ressuscité pouvait les soutenir tous deux. Un seul cœur vivant battant, combattant pour la vie d'un autre, dans cette plaine russe où la mort avait déjà tout pris…

- Un baiser, souffla-t-il. Juste un baiser. Ou je te promets que je vais te hanter jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

- On peut pas embrasser un fantôme, ce serait complètement stupide.

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te hanter. Pour toujours. Même quand tu prendras ta douche. Tu n'auras plus jamais de répit, plus jamais de tranquillité, et tu te diras toute ta vie "ah, si seulement j'avais embrassé Colonello avant qu'il meure comme il me l'avait demandé…"

Son sourire était toujours là. On aurait pu le croire gravé dans son expression s'il n'avait pas été aussi mouvant. La zone la plus vivante de son corps — avec sa main attiédie.

- Foutu gamin, pleura-t-elle.

- Je sais. Je sais. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Lal Mirch.

Elle l'embrassa gauchement, légèrement, puis plus fort lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa peau engourdie ne ressentait plus rien. Comme avec sa main, elle draina un espoir vide du mouvement qu'elle y sentit, peut-être une nouvelle courbe de sourire, peut-être un froncement plus sérieux. Elle goûta le sang — chaud, donc encore vivant — sur sa langue et sur ses lèvres. L'autre main de Colonello se leva pour caresser ses cheveux sous son bonnet militaire, permettant le passage du vent glacé sous l'interstice créé. Ses oreilles la brûlèrent. Il en couvrit une de ses doigts et pressa sa paume sur les larmes solides qui perlaient sa joue.

Leurs bouches restèrent longtemps pressées, mi-baiser mi-aide respiratoire. Lal tremblait de tout son corps. Les yeux de Colonello s'étaient fermés finalement, son sourire s'était relaxé dans la moue neutre du sommeil. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle voulait le réveiller, elle voulait rouvrir ses yeux et le forcer à parler. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser mourir seul. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il mourût sans la prévenir. Elle voulait lui dire que finalement, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait aussi, comme les autres enfants mais un peu plus, lui, son survivant, lui le mal élevé, lui qui avait toujours souri pour elle ce sourire franc et brutal d'affection. Son frère d'armes. Son élève. Peut-être son amant, dans un futur qui n'aurait pas lieu, une fois que la guerre aurait fini et que la paix aurait besoin de martyrs pour se sentir mieux. Ils auraient souffert ensemble le poids des héros-sacrifices.

Son pouls existait pourtant. Pulsation la plus intime de son corps. Ostinato infaillible dans le concert de ses os brisés.

Et soudain un autre son exista. Dans l'auditoire mort, quelque chose de mécanique et familier grondait, froissant le silence endeuillé. Un son qu'elle mit une minute entière à reconnaître sous les crachotements incrédules du vent. L'hélice battante d'un hélicoptère en approche.

Lal hurla. Sa gorge se déchira sous la pression de ses cris, rassemblés dans son souffle avec toutes les réserves d'énergie de son corps. Elle perdit le fil du pouls de Colonello mais se refusa à le quitter. Elle cria vers les airs tous les codes d'aide, de pourparlers, de trêve imaginables dans les quatorze langues qu'elle connaissait. Au milieu d'entre eux se glissaient des ébauches de prières jamais apprises, jamais énoncées, bancales et faussées et plus authentiques que jamais.

Un homme apparut dans son champ de vision comme une immense ombre noire. Sous une capuche semblable à la sienne, elle vit son visage et son expression de surprise et de colère.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en italien.

Elle ne répondit pas, car soudainement un nom s'était lié au visage. Timoteo Vongola. Le plus grand des rois du crime. La main de Colonello glissait le long de son bras.

- Vongola, dit-elle finalement.

Timoteo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis Lal Mirch. Chef du COMSUBIN.

- Oh… Je connais votre nom. Et vous connaissez le mien.

- Oui, siffla-t-elle.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps. La main glissait, glissait, glissait, le son des flûtes diminuait dans le lointain. L'auréole étincela dans un éclat de soleil.

- Les gens de ce village étaient mes alliés, reprit Timoteo d'un ton nonchalant.

- Et ceux qu'ils ont tués étaient les miens.

- Vous demandez secours et trêve. Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas vous laisser seule dans ce désert, mademoiselle Lal Mirch.

Dans son poing crispé, la photo émit un léger bruissement. Lal inspira.

- Si vous sauvez cet homme, je démissionnerai du COMSUBIN. Je me joindrai à vous. Je vous aiderai en toutes circonstances. Ma force, mes informations et mon savoir seront à votre disposition.

Les yeux perçants de l'homme balayèrent Colonello, puis elle-même. Elle soutint son regard sans flancher, malgré le temps qui fuyait entre ses doigts, seconde perdue par seconde perdue. L'étreinte de ses doigts se resserra sur le poignet immobile. L'ostinato battait encore, lent et profond, têtu comme il l'avait été… comme il le serait peut-être toujours, si l'homme qui leur faisait face choisissait de les gracier.

Timoteo hocha la tête, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il fit un geste du bras et deux hommes surgirent promptement à ses côtés, puis s'avancèrent pour soulever Colonello. Lal les suivit jusqu'à l'énorme engin noir, refusant de couper le contact avec cette infime preuve de la vie de son élève. Tap-tap. Tap-tap. L'écho d'une flûte.

xxx

Lal mena l'assaut dès que les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent.

- Je t'ai promis que tu allais regretter d'avoir survécu, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle observa l'expression incrédule qu'il arbora ; ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte, les minuscules plis de sa peau autrement lisse sous le froncement de ses sourcils. Colonello posa une main sur son torse, au-dessus des bandages, et fit la grimace.

- Ah, tu souffres, pas vrai ? continua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Comparé à ce que tu vas souffrir à partir de maintenant, je t'assure que ça va te sembler être le _paradis_.

Elle s'interrompit — le sourire idiot était de nouveau sur son visage, son regard dans le sien. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle recula.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Sa voix était toujours faible. Un peu rauque sous la déshydratation.

- Je t'ai promis que tu allais le regretter, répondit-elle. Je te l'ai promis.

Même si au moment de la promesse, elle n'y avait pas cru.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu vas le regretter. Mais au moins, tu es vivant pour le regretter.

- Comment ? Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Un sourire sans joie étira sa bouche. Elle répondit.

- J'ai vendu mon âme au diable.

Il y eut un silence.

- Un hélicoptère de la mafia est arrivé peu après que tu aies perdu connaissance. J'ai dû… ils étaient les alliés de nos ennemis. J'ai dû leur promettre de me joindre à eux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air vaguement paniqué, mais elle lui coupa la parole.

- Pas toi. La dette de tes soins et de ma victoire repose entièrement sur mes épaules. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une longue minute. Lal posa un instant les yeux sur ses lèvres abîmées, se rappelant dans un flash leur texture sous les siennes. Ses épaules se tendirent et sa voix s'affermit.

- En revanche, reprit-elle, tu _me_ dois quelque chose. En mon absence, j'ai fait de toi mon remplaçant à la tête du COMSUBIN. Si les vieux viennent t'emmerder, rappelle-leur de ma part que chaque chef est en droit de choisir son successeur et que cette décision n'est révocable que si ledit successeur commet une erreur grave. Et c'est là que ta dette envers moi intervient.

Elle étudia son expression, les restes de son innocence, mangée déjà par l'ombre de cette solitude propre aux survivants. Les calmes pressions de ses mains sur les draps immaculés.

- Tu as commis une grave erreur cette nuit-là, Colonello. Peut-être pas pour les autres. Peut-être pas au vu de nos codes. Mais pour moi, tu as été faible, de la pire façon qui soit. Tu as cherché à accélérer ta mort — elle coupa d'un geste impatient les protestations qui se lisaient sur son visage — et tu as perdu de vue ces règles que tu as pourtant si bien récitées en parlant de tes camarades. Tu sais de quoi je parle ?

- Entre vivre et mourir, toujours choisir de vivre, répéta-t-il.

- Exactement. Tu as choisi de mourir.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Lal. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Ses mains se crispèrent.

- Je n'ai pas choisi de mourir. J'ai juste choisi de tout dire avant de mourir. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur l'arrivée d'un miracle, à ce moment. J'ai choisi de mourir avec la conscience en paix.

- Alors la prochaine fois, arrange-toi pour _vivre_ avec la conscience en paix !

Encore une fois, il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle se leva et recula d'un pas. Quelque chose comme du regret lui compressait la poitrine. Regret que leur dernière discussion avant probablement longtemps se terminât ainsi…

- Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? demanda-t-il, en écho à ses pensées. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour ne plus jamais me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Mais je n'ai pas envie de ne plus te voir. Je ne veux pas vivre sans te revoir.

_Moi non plus_, songea-t-elle. Pas alors que le futur était redevenu possible pour qu'un "eux" existât. Elle plongea une main dans sa poche et en retira la photographie pliée. Quelques lignes de froissement en brisaient la surface, mais le contenu était toujours visible. Elle la secoua en l'air.

- Je garde ça, déclara-t-elle, en gage pour ta promesse. Si tu te tiens bien… et _uniquement_ si tu te tiens bien… tu pourras peut-être éventuellement la récupérer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et retrouva aussitôt son sourire.

- Tu pouvais juste me dire que tu voulais la garder, tu sais, ricana-t-il.

- Hmm. Petit con. On verra bien si tu souris autant à notre prochaine rencontre. Je ne suis plus soumise à la loi, maintenant. Je n'aurai plus aucun scrupule. Je ne sais pas si celle fois je vais réussir à te laisser relativement vivant.

Son gosse se contenta de rire.


End file.
